geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
SUBVERSIVE
Subversive is a 2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted and verified by Snower33de. It is currently #69 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Killerzone (#82) and below Allegiance (#80). Gameplay Dissapear: '''This level along with this part starts with a cube section that requires crucial timing due to the moving blocks and objects. The cube becomes mini and doubled speed, as it requires some precision and memorization. The part ends with the cube becoming normal and slowed down to half-speed. '''Ultimate Guy: '''The level picks up with triple-speed, and the player is now a UFO that goes through a slanted tunnel while switching gravity. It transitions into a ball segment comprised of simple timings. Afterwards, the player enters another cube section and goes through a lot of gravity portals but has to hit the jump orbs as well. Then it becomes a mini-ship that requires straight-flying. A slow mini-cube transition turns into a fast mini-robot with weird-looking gameplay. After a short mini-ball transition, the part ends with a very narrow wave that changes size. '''Vird: This part starts with a mini-ship comprised of straight-fly. The player is then a mini-robot comprised of jump orbs that appear in the air. When a short mini-ball part ends, the player becomes a mini-UFO that then becomes a wave that goes through a straight-tunnel similar to the one in Heartbeat, but with two short mini-cube transitions thrown in it to sync with the music. The wave also becomes mini at the end of it. It then turns into a straight-flying mini ship that becomes a orb-hitting mini-cube. The player now becomes a normal-cube mirror dual that becomes a ball dual that has gameplay similar to the one in Windy Landscape and Sonic Wave, except not mini. It then ends off with a mini-cube that hits a lot of orbs. Disp: The player becomes a normal-cube at this part. The part is like a straight-hallway but has a lot of objects like cubes, spike, and even slopes moving around, making it very hard to memorize what path you have to go to. The player becomes a robot and back to a cube but with double-speed during the part. It then ends off with a short auto-part. Sl@v.ik: '''Moving along, it transitions into a slow ship that requires straight-flying. It also switches gravity and changes size during the ship. It then transforms into a mini-ball that requires tricky (orb) timings. '''Sightorld: '''This part starts with a UFO that becomes mini. Then, it turns into a mini-ball that hits two green orbs. After a short mini-ship, normal-cube, and robot transition comes another UFO that becomes mini and hits blue orbs. It then becomes a mini cube with short-stairway gameplay, and shifts to a mini-ball that hits three blue orbs. The player then turns into a mini-ship that requires straight-flying while it teleports up and becomes normal.The speed becomes slower when a short ball transition occurs. It then shifts into a cube that hits two buried-blue orbs to become a mini that does a short auto. The part ends with the player as a mini-UFO that changes size and goes through a lot of gravity portals. '''xCore: xCore's part starts with a cube section that becomes a dual right in the middle of the part. A short normal/mini ship and triple-speed mini wave transitions to a normal ball with memorization, along with a few blocks that showed up. The level builds up to the drop when the player is on double-speed and becomes a robot with two spike-timings similar to the one in Yatagarasu. After a short mini-ship transition comes a ball-dual that turns back into a ship that is normal-size. Then, a cube transitions comes to a wave transition. The speed picks up and the player is a UFO. It then becomes a cube dual that is asymmetrical, and ends off with it slowing down to a mirrored-dual, along with text that says "Get ready", with two stars between them. RespectVG: This part starts with the player in triple-speed, as a ship that straight-flies and changed size. Then, it becomes a cube that hits a green orb at the end. It then turns into a UFO that requires timing while it switches gravity. The level slow down to half-speed when the player becomes a mini-ball, were it requires very strict timing. When the speed picks up to a triple again, a short wave transition shifts to a cube that hits a lot of pink and blue orbs. It then transitions to a short ship transition that hits a yellow orb. The player then goes through a lot of form portals that sync to the music, in which are ordered: Wave, Cube, Robot, and UFO. The player then becomes a ball that slows down to a cube to end off the part. ChaSe97: Namtar: MUFF1N: Snowr33de: User Coins # The first coin is located in Disp's part. The player can get it by not hitting the last blue orb next to the last auto-part. That way, the coin pops up so the player can grab it. # The second coin is located in RespectVG's part. When the player is at the first/short wave part, he or she has to go through the triangle that shows up, and grab the coin where it is in. # The last coin is located in '''MUFF1N's '''part. There will be a tilted square block in the wave that will descend. The coin is in the gap between the block and the roof. Records Trivia * Walkthrough Category:Featured Levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Memory Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:XL Levels Category:Mega-collaborations Category:Top 100 Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels